In an existing communications network, operation and maintenance on a base station is performed by using an operation and maintenance (operation and maintenance, OM) channel between a network management system (network management system, NMS) device and the base station. In an actual running process, the OM channel may be interrupted due to a fault in software or hardware of the base station or a fault in a transmission network of the OM channel, and the base station device cannot be remotely diagnosed or maintained. In this case, people need to visit the base station to perform near-end troubleshooting. Under this circumstance, the base station device is reset to reinitialize the software or hardware, and generally, the interrupted OM channel can be recovered, and normal operation and maintenance is continued.
In the prior art, when detecting that the OM channel between the NMS device and the base station is interrupted, the NMS device instructs operation and maintenance personnel to visit the base station, to perform an operation such as resetting the base station or unplugging and inserting a board, so as to rectify the fault; or, when detecting that the OM channel between the base station and the NMS is interrupted and that a service channel is fully interrupted, the base station actively performs reset, to attempt to recover the OM channel. However, in the prior art, at least the following technical defects exist: in a situation in which the OM channel is interrupted and the service channel is partially normal, the base station does not perform an active reset operation, and in this case, people still need to visit the base station to perform an operation. This causes significant site visit costs, and also easily leads to customer dissatisfaction because a response speed of the people is relatively slow and it generally takes several hours to rectify the fault.